


The Clever Answer

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 18+, BDSM, F/M, Fdom, Msub, Screenplay/Script Format, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4M] [Script Offer] The Clever Answer [fDom][sweet cruelty] [outright mean] [Mistress] [puppy] [yandere] [submission] [denial] [nipple clamps] [inventive sadism] [thighjob] [mutual masturbation] [mind-fuckery] [dirty talk] [mouth stuffed with wet panties] [weaponized orgasms] [multiple orgasms]The only thing worse than a mean sadistic Domme is a clever sadistic Domme.He thinks he knows what he's asking for.He'll find out soon enough.





	The Clever Answer

**Author's Note:**

> PERFORMANCE NOTES: Cut. Fucking. Loose. She's sugar and spice and everything fucking beautifully cruel. Theirs is a relationship that is now built on a trust where she can truly tap into her sadism, and he knows that she will take care of him throughout.
> 
> She will, right?
> 
> ...right?
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: ...honestly, I thought I'd be done with these two from my "Wicked Bench" series for a little while and fully set out to write several other things. I was actually stuck on this script for a couple of weeks and in the middle of getting stuck on a completely unrelated script, I ended up figuring out the solutions for this one.
> 
> So it goes, so it goes.
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---

(Thick, passionate, dark:) I want to hear that again, puppy. Say it again.

One more time. So, I know you mean it.

(Smiling, soft kiss:) Yes, puppy. Yes, I would * love * to hurt you tonight. 

(Innocently) Do you want me mean? Or clever?

No. You make the choice. I can easily go for either one.

(Gentle laugh) Clever it is. You go on out into the living room. Prepare the wicked bench for us. I'll grab a few things I think we'll need. 

(Optional SFX: bed creaking as they get off of it, footsteps, furniture being moved in another room, drawers being opened and closed. Footsteps into the other room.)

My sweet little puppy. All ready for his Mistress. Naked. Kneeling in front of our special bench. His eyes down. His hands on his knees.

I figured you wouldn't mind if I just wore this... comfy gray panty and bra set. I have seen you look approvingly at the way these panties hug my ass, after all... 

(Clears throat) As always: what's your safeword, my love?

Good. Will puppy like to bear some fresh marks tonight? (Listens, giggles) That's right, you still have to worry about showing up at the gym. I'll have to be extra clever, now won't I?

Understood. Look up at me. (Smiling) Are you ready to begin?

Good. 

(Full Domme voice:) Look back down. You know that must be earned. In fact... close your eyes. Breathe in... deeply. Hold it. 

3...2...1...

Exhale.

I * am * going to hurt you tonight, puppy. Because, your Mistress knows what her puppy needs. And, because... her puppy understands what his Mistress needs. 

But, it's going to be... a difficult session. I'm going to do... cruel things to you. Make you... do cruel things to yourself. 

And, it will be worth it. Please, please, please, keep that in mind.

(Passionately) Because, you have no idea how much your Mistress needs this. Not yet, anyway. 

(Cold:) Stand up. Arms behind your back. Chest up. Chin stays * down. * Legs shoulder-width apart. 

Good puppy. Remind me: when was the last time you came?

Yes, the last time we were together. Tell me: did you enjoy cumming all over my ass after you fucked me silly after that movie?

I'd tell you to say it louder, but I think our greedy cock here is screaming the answers. (Whispers) Rue the day I ever decide to make a mold of this... perfect cock of yours, puppy. I'd use it, at first, just when you're not around and your Mistress needs to get off and craves to be stuffed. 

But, I'd make you watch, when you're a bad puppy, as I got myself off. Make you suck on my clit as I used it to stretch myself open. Make you fuck me with it, as the real thing was left aching and untouched and ignored. 

I'd cuddle up with you afterwards, keeping that fake cock - still wet from my cunt - under your pillow. I'd begin to doze off, murmuring in your ear that you're still not allowed to cum until I tell you to... 

(Laughs, then: a wet, noisy slurp of a nipple being sucked) What was that, puppy? Hard to hear over that quick suck of your nipple. Try again? (Wicked laughter, then another slurp/suck:) Sorry. Still didn't hear. I had to make sure the other one got some attention, too. 

I love the way you tremble, puppy, when I do that. Did you even know how good that could feel before you met your Mistress? (Kisses to his chest) I'd blow on them... but, you're not here for teasing, are you?

You want me to hurt you.

Present your ass. How does 5 smacks there sound?

(Evil grin) Oh, “if it will please Mistress”? 10 will please Mistress. 20 will. But, 5 will do. You will count. And, you will recover. And, you will present. Every time. 

Do you understand?

(SMACK!) ...no, no. That was a warm-up. (Innocently) Need to make sure my target is clear. Now... we can. ( And, ad-lib 5 even, evil SLAPS to his ass.) And, what do we say when Mistress gives us what we want?

You're welcome. (Mocking, cooing) Look at that greedy cock, straining for attention. How about... I * grab * it. Tight. Right at the base. 

(Cold, evenly:) Recover, puppy. You better keep your balance, here. Especially as I start to stroke you, faster. My hand, stroking your cock only mid-way up that shaft. (Innocently) Do you deserve more, puppy? Should Mistress be... kind to this cock that gives her so much pleasure?

(Purring, as her strokes pick up.) Let me stroke... a little faster. My hand sliding now, up and down the full length of you. I know, I know... a little dry, but that's ok, isn't it, puppy? 

You will not be cumming any time soon. Right?

Yes. “Not until Mistress wants it.” Exactly. I have... a present for you. I'll need you on the bench.

Lie down. Yes, chest up. Shuffle up so that you can grip the legs of the bench. Keep your feet flat against the floor. Head on the bench.

And, yes, puppy: keep your eyes closed. I don't have to blindfold you, do I? No, I didn't think so. 

Do you mind if your Mistress straddles your stomach? (Drops down on him, laughing.) I didn't think you'd protest. It's funny how you bowed, your upper back coming up from the bench. 

Tsk. That just won't do. (Innocently) Have we played with nipple clamps before, puppy?

Oh, right. Just that one time when I was showing you some of my... tools – Oh, yes. The clover clamps, you remember those? (Giggles) How could you forget. I think I managed to lead you half way around the bedroom before you tapped out.

“Fucking EVIL” I think, is what you called them. (Smirking) And, I think you also told me to not get any ideas.

Surprise: I did.

Don't worry, no clover clamps tonight. Just... more forgiving cousins, with thicker rubber pads. Still have... quite a bit of bite, though...

Here: let me * pinch * one of your nipples, roll it between my fingers, get it right for – yes. Let's place one clamp on – breathe through it, puppy. It will only get worse if you don't. 

Are you regretting asking me to hurt you yet? (Laughs) Let me climb off of you. I need to bring the chain...underneath the bench... and bring the clamp on the other side. Yes. You see what's going to happen now, don't you?

Poor puppy. Let me take your other nipple in my mouth – (wet, slurping, sucking) – get it nice and hard before - * clamped.* There. 

Ooooh... my calculations were correct. Just * enough * slack on that chain. And, as long as you don't move... you can deal with the bite and the pressure, can't you? Yes. Yes, you can. 

(Innocently) But... be a good puppy and do me a favor: sit up a bit. Just a bit. Just a tiny bit. 

(Coldly) I don't remember telling you to hesitate in the process.

(Smiling) Yes. Look how those clamps tightened down already. Relax, relax. 

I know, you were probably thinking... I was going to use the flogger. Or the paddle, you seemed to enjoy that a great deal. Maybe even feeling particularly spicy and hoped that I was going to bring out that mean, bamboo switch. 

Completely unrelated: I'm sure you're starting to realize something incredibly important: the weight of those clamps tug and tug as you just breathe. Even if you try to stay still, gravity is just... working against you.

I know, puppy. I know this must hurt. But, I know this is what you want. Look, even now: your cock is still greedy, still wanting some attention. 

Oh, I * do * know it's for me. All for me. Here, let me stand... right in front of you. Oh, you can't see much of me, can you, as long as you keep your head on the bench. 

(Begins to play with herself through her panties) But, you can hear my voice. You can hear... the all-familiar sound of how my fingers... play right against my cunt... through my panties.

Do you want to grab your cock, puppy? Do you want to stroke it for me? (Laughs/moans) I think... I find myself... loving to watch you... almost as much as you... love watching me. 

Louder.

(Thick with need) LOUDER. 

You do? I'll make you and your greedy cock a deal: you can. Right now. As long... as you look at me. 

(Wicked laugh) Yes. Yes, you have to sit up a little to watch me, don't you? And, those meanmean clamps... just pinch and tug harder as you do. I also believe that as you move your arm to jerk off, it must make those mean, nasty clamps just jiggle and move...(Whispers) How bad do you want to watch me, puppy? How much pain are you willing to trade for your lust of me?

Show me. (Rubs herself faster) Show. Me. (Ad-lib as he struggles through his whimpers and grunts, having to take frequent breaks. As this happens, she finds herself getting closer and closer:) That's it, puppy. Watch me rub myself. See my wetness spread, right through these panties. Oooooh... you put your head down, whenever you need to, but... don't you dare stroke that cock when you do. Only when you look at me. Only when you * earn * this. * Fuck. * 

Yes. You've been so good. Such a good puppy. I think you... deserve a reward. Would you like me to take off my panties? Shove them in your mouth? So you can taste me as you jerk off for me?

Yes. It * would * please me. Let me come to the other side of the bench. Right behind you.

And, why are you resuming your strokes - ? Hmmm. Well, yes. You can see me. I * am * towering over you - 

Oh, that shudder that just ran through your body – you * do * love this view, don't you? I can't tell what's drooling more: your mouth, or your cock...

I promised you my panties, didn't I? Here, let me – (shuffles out of them) – take them off. Dangle them over your face. Before I shove them in your mouth – (she slides two fingers in her pussy and curls her fingers rapidly for those beautiful wet sounds, before pulling them out) – open your mouth. Wide. Suck my fingers clean. 

Good puppy. * Here * are those panties you crave. And, I don't care how full your mouth is, now: what do we say when Mistress is being so gracious to her puppy and his greedy cock?

Yes. You're welcome. Hmmm. (Wicked whisper) Now: how bad do you want to take my bra off? What're you willing to do for that?

(Laughing) Oh, that struggle. You almost said “anything” didn't you? Then, you caught yourself. Because, you know how big that word is, and you asked for me to be * clever * tonight. 

And, because Mistress is being * clever * and not * mean* tonight: I'll make it so incredibly simple for you. Just... take your hands off of your cock. Yes, just let them rest. 

And, I'll... straddle your hips, just like... * this *... and, look. Your cock is straining... right up against my pussy. Keep your legs spread... as I close my thighs... around your cock. Yes. Do you like it as I...squeeze my muscles... and move my hips...like * that *... pulsing and riding around your cock gripped so tight...

(Clears throat, almost innocently) You have a job to do: unclasp my bra. (crisply) Thank you.

(As he groans in pain, she laughs) Come on, puppy. It's simple. So simple. I * know * those clamps must have you in such... * exquisite* agony. Because, you know, you can stop at any time. Find some kind of relief from those pinching clamps... by simply not undoing my bra. Just lie there. 

(Whispering) But, how badly do you want to see my tits, puppy? How much do you want to show your Mistress how much you love to gaze upon her body?

(Chastising) No, puppy. I'm * not * going to stop pulsing and bucking against your poor, trapped cock. * I'm * having fun. * I'm * doing my job. Now, do yours. 

Yes, that's it. You almost – ah. There we go. (Lets out a sigh of relief as the bra is slid off) I really... am enjoying this view, by the way: seeing your cockhead peek up at me through my thighs, glistening with your precum – (Giggles) It would be * so * much fun to see you cum in between my legs, all over my pussy. Would you like that?

Hmmm. You're right! Not tonight. Not like this. No. I think what Mistress needs right now? More than anything else? Is to have this greedy cock inside of her. 

I'm going to stand up, now. Turn around. So, I can look down at you. Straddle myself over your hips again – (sharply) did I * say* you can look up at me? Keep that head on the bench. Those eyes up at the ceiling.

(Darkly, dangerously) I'm being so * nice * to you, aren't I, puppy? You don't think... I'm taking it...easy on you, right? Even as...I'm stroking your cock, rolling my wrist as I tug, tug, tug, hovering my wet pussy over you... you don't think I'm being * kind*, do you?

(She laughs, maliciously) Oh, no answer? You're going to blame the panties? (Innocently) Just... nod for “yes.” Shake your head for “no.” Simple.

Answer me. Faster.

(Coo-ing) Oh, yes. I * am * being kind. I * am * taking it easy on you. Do you know why?

Because, Mistress needs to get * fucked.* As I sink my pussy down on to that... thick, gorgeous head...and slide... down your shaft... until...our bases... meet... you can feel... how much... I do. 

(Whispering) I'm going to ride you, now. My own... personal.. fucktoy. (Begins to pick up the pace, her voice catching) Her favorite... cock. (Ad-lib during this ride: she IS being...seemingly nice, or at least focused solely on her pleasure. But, as she nears her orgasm, the game is revealed:)

Puppy: I'm so close. So close to cumming. Do you... do you want me to cum? All over your cock? 

Do you want to prove it? Do you want to prove... how bad... you want your Mistress to cum?

I need you... I need you... to sit up. I need you to sit up. And, hold me. I need you... to let that wicked bench... pull those clamps off. 

(Thick with need) Show me. Show me how much... how much you need this. Show me how much... your Mistress... means to you...

(Whispering, shuddering) ...yes, puppy. Tremble... tremble underneath me. Bite down on my panties. I know... I know this is going to hurt. It's going to hurt so * good. * I promise, I promise, I promise. You'll make your Mistress so happy, she'll be so happy, feel how happy she'll be...

(Ad-lib here as he strains and cries out... then, with one last, wrenching scream, he does, writhing against her. Her orgasm is shattering, as she tells him what a good puppy he is.)

(Breathlessly) My sweet puppy. My wonderful, tough, puppy. Yes. Let me... grab your throat. I'll pull those panties out, now, because I want to hear you. And, look into your eyes. As I * grind * myself down on that perfect... perfect cock... 

(Passionately, fiercely) You make your Mistress so fucking happy. (Kisses him, deeply. Then:) Oh. Oh, dear. It looks like... only one clamp... was torn off. 

(Wicked laugh... but, she's grinding again in earnest) I want to cum again. I want you to cum with me. (Whispering) Mistress needs puppy to cum * in * her. 

Hold on to my hips. I need you to... I need you to fuck me, puppy. I need you to fuck me... until you're about to cum. Do... do you understand?

I'm going to... * grip * ...the chain to the nipple clamp. And, when I give you... permission... to cum... I'm going to pull it off.

(Darkly) Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. Stop. Fucking me.

Your Mistress... needs. This. 

(Feeling him twitch and swell inside of her) Yesyesyes – you can do this. You can do this for me. One hand... on the chain... the other... on your throat: 

You keep... your fucking eyes... on mine. As you're fucking me. 

(Moans as he thanks her... and, ad-lib as they reach their peak...) I'll count us down... (Ad-lib through the 5 count... and, on 1, they orgasm together – as she PULLS the nipple clamp. The SCREAMS that come out of him, the way he spasms and writhes -)

(Growling, dangerous, aroused beyond belief:) You. Keep. Your. Fucking. Eyes. On. Mine. And, you better fucking * thank * me, puppy.

(And, he does, in tears and breathless: but, he does. She softens:) Yes. Yes, hold on to me. Just hold on to me. And, I'll hold on to you. You were so brave. So tough. (Places gentle kisses on his face and his head, as they rock together, as they gather themselves. Ad-lib a little wordless song she sings him or other sweet, gentle aftercare things.)

Whoa. Wow. Jesus. That was... you were... perfect.

Here, let me wipe away some of - . (Gently) Thank you for trusting me with your tears. Thank you for trusting me with all of you, my love. 

(A little laugh) I know I don't have to say that. I * want * to say that. You're so good to me. I want to be... good to you. (a little laugh) Just like this.

(Soft kiss) Are you happy, my love? Was this... what you wanted? 

(Listens, giggles) Oh, I'm well aware of how hard you came. I was there, somewhere, in the mix, I think. (Laughing some more) I swear, it was like riding a fucking.. fucking bull machine or whatever. Looked like you didn't know whether you were comin' or goin'. 

Speaking of... come on. I can run us...a hot bath. And, we have those cookies we were saving from earlier... 

Come on, my love. We can put the bench away for a little while...

\---END---


End file.
